


Bittersweet

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Love Confession, Unfaithful Partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Egon helps Janine after she goes through an emotionally upsetting situation.





	Bittersweet

Janine has been dating David for the past eight months. She still had deeply rooted feelings for Egon, but she had tired of his inability to admit his feelings. 

“If he really loved you, he would’ve made some kinda move by now!” her sister Doris had told her.

Janine had been in the bookstore looking for a new novel for her bedtime reading when she met David. He was in the same aisle and was also searching for a good read. She was instantly smitten when he turned and looked at her with smoldering hazel eyes. He was roughly six feet tall and was wearing a charcoal gray suit. His sandy brown, wavy hair was neatly combed in place. He introduced himself, seemingly smitten with Janine. They talked for what seemed like an eternity before he properly asked her out. She accepted, feeling a little nervous, given her feelings for Egon. But, Janine knew she had to get her life on track. If Egon truly cared for her at all, he should’ve said something.

Janine and David has been on two dates and then the flowers started showing up. She received a beautiful arrangement each week or so. The guys were happy for her; that is, all except one.

Egon had distanced himself even more. Peter has tried to talk to him, but Egon insisted everything was fine. He was just busy with projects when they weren’t out on a call. Peter gave up, thinking that if Egon was ok with sacrificing his heart, then so be it. 

But the last few weeks have been upsetting ones for Janine. She tried to hide it and did a fairly good job. But when it became obvious to the guys that she wasn’t eating, they got involved. 

“Janine, you look like something’s bothering you,” Peter said, his hand placed gently on her shoulder. 

“I’m fine, just tired,” Janine replied.

“You’re not fine, kiddo,” Peter corrected her. “You look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

She bit her bottom lip, desperately trying to maintain her composure. “I appreciate your concern, all of you. But, I’ve just got some things on my mind. I’ve been trying to not let it affect my work.”

“Why don’t you take a break and grab a sandwich?” Winston suggested, gently taking her by her arm and guiding her towards the stairs.

She surrendered and allowed Winston to walk with her up to the kitchen. Peter and Ray waited until Janine was out of earshot.

Ray spoke first. “Whaddya think? Boyfriend trouble?”

“I guarantee it,” Peter said. “It’s been at least two weeks since she last got any flowers.”

“And I don’t think they’ve been going out as much,” Ray suggested. “I heard her on the phone with one of her friends the other day while I was tinkering with Ecto. Sounded like he’s been avoiding her calls.”

Peter shook his head. “I wish Spengs would just speak up. He’d treat her so much better than this jerk ever could.”

“You know it! He’d treat her like gold!” Ray agreed.

A small smirk spread across Peter’s face. “Maybe it’s time for a little push.” He then ran upstairs to the lab. He closed the door after entering.

“Peter, how many times have I……,” Egon began before Peter interrupted him.

“This is important!” he said with a slight tone. “Janine’s having boyfriend problems.”

Egon sighed and continued his work. “Janine’s personal life is none of our business.”

“Even if she’s starving herself because this jerk is giving her the run around?” Peter said with a sarcastic tinge to his voice.

Egon immediately looked up, concern etched into his features. “What do you mean, starving herself?”

“She looks like she hasn’t eaten in days, Spengs. Winston’s got her in the kitchen now getting a sandwich.”

“How do you know that’s the problem?” Egon asked curiously.

“Well, for one, ray overheard her talking to her friend that he’s avoiding her calls. And when’s the last time a bouquet of flowers came in?” Peter pointed out.

Egon considered the evidence placed in front of him. “Maybe I should speak to her? You know, just to see if she’s ok?”

“Yeah! You do that,” Peter said, grinning.

Egon headed to the kitchen. Janine was finishing up her sandwich while Winston was making small talk. 

“Janine? How are you?” Egon asked gently. 

She gave him a weak smile. “Eh, just not feeling that great. Allergies maybe?”

Egon sat down in the chair next to hers while Winston stood. 

“Janine, if it’s ok, I’m gonna go take a look at Ecto. She’s been making a weird sound when we take sharp turns,” Winston said, giving Peter a wink.

“Yeah, sure! Thanks, Winston,” she said.

“You bet,” he said as he left the kitchen with Peter.

Egon reached over, taking Janine by the hand. “If you need to talk……”

She smiled. “That’s sweet, Egon. But I’m ok...really.”

He released her hand, standing back up. As he left the kitchen, he turned and said over his shoulder, “if you need to talk, just let me know.”

Janine just nodded. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves before returning to her desk.

Another two days passed, and Janine wasn’t doing any better emotionally. Suddenly, the phone rang. 

“Ghostbusters…..,” but she was interrupted by the person on the other end. Her mood lifted instantly. “David! Where the hell have you been?!”

“Hey babe, sorry but I’ve been out of town,” David said.

“You could’ve told me that!” Janine hissed. 

“I know. I’m sorry. How about we get together tomorrow?”

“That would be nice. What time?”

“How’s 7:00?”

“See ya then!” Janine hung up the phone, excited to hear from him.

The next day, Peter agreed to let Janine leave early. She had decided to surprise David and stop by his place. As she pulled up, she noticed an extra vehicle parked where she usually does. Janine got a sick feeling in her gut, but continued up to David’s apartment. She knocked on the door. She could hear muffled voices and giggling, then what sounded like someone running around. Finally, David opened the door. 

“Hi! I thought I’d surprise you!” Janine said.

“Oh...um….hi,” David said sheepishly. 

“What’s the prob….,” Janine started to ask.

Then, a tall, thin brunette walked into the room, wearing one of David’s dress shirts; her hair and makeup was tossed.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Janine screamed. She slapped David across the face, hard. Then she turned and ran back to her car.

A short time later, Janine’s car pulled up into her parking place at the firehouse. She went inside, sobbing. Egon was the only one there; the others were out doing their own thing for the evening.

Egon heard someone downstairs, so he left his lab to investigate. He found Janine sitting at her desk, turning her computer back on. 

“Janine! I thought you had left for the day,” Egon said confused and worried now that he saw she had been crying. 

“Well, I came back, alright?!” Janine snapped.

Egon sat down on the corner of her desk, giving her his patented over the glasses look. Janine could feel his eyes burrowing into her so she turned to face him.

“I was gonna surprise David, so I went by his place early,” she explained. “Except I was the one who got surprised.”

Egon looked at her still confused. “What do you mean?”

“He was there with another girl!” Janine yelled.

“And I take it she wasn’t his sister?” Egon asked.

Janine snorted. “No, Egon. Definitely not his sister.” Then she burst into another round of sobs. Egon stood and walked around to her side of the desk. He gently pulled her up from her chair and brought her in for an embrace. 

He wrapped his arms around her, encouraging her to let out the pain she felt. 

“Why?” she pleaded. “Why didn’t he just tell me?! I mean, we’ve been together for eight months! How long has he been cheating?! I had slept with him, too! I thought he cared….really cared. I don’t just sleep with anybody! I’m not like that!”

“I know,” Egon said softly as he stroked her hair. “You are not that kind of woman. You are a lady.”

Janine wiped her eyes as she looked up at him. “Hmph, I wouldn’t say that.”

“In my opinion, there’s more than one definition of a lady,” Egon responded gently. “A lady is a woman who respects herself before others. She does not conform to what other people want, nor does she lower herself to their level.”

Janine smiled. “Is that your way of saying I’m not a slut for sleeping with him?”

“It is. You thought you…...had feelings for him,” Egon said, a bit nervously.

Janine’s expression fell and looked down at the floor. “I wouldn’t say I loved him...more like was fond of him.”

She turned and walked over to the water cooler, trying to decide if she wanted a cup. Her hands trembled as she took a paper cup and filled it up. 

Egon walked up behind her, noticing that she seemed nervous. He took a deep breath, then asked, “if you were only fond of him, then….does that mean you….love….someone else?”

Janine finished her water and threw away the cup. She took a deep breath as well, then looked at Egon directly. “I think you already know the answer.”

As she started to walk past Egon back to her desk, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. Janine looked at him with a stern expression, which quickly changed to something between shock and desire. 

Egon was giving her that sexy leer with one eyebrow arched. Janine’s breath hitched, her heartbeat sped up and felt warm very quickly in her lower body. Egon closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her hips. 

“I do know….and I hesitate now to say anything due to the fact that you’ve just come through an emotionally distressing situation…, but…..,” Egon said before Janine interrupted him.

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me!” Janine said as she grabbed his tie and pulled him down, her lips crashing onto his. 

Egon relaxed and soon was wrapping his arms around to fully embrace her, deepening the kiss while he did so.


End file.
